


Life of a Supervillain

by DroughtofApathy



Series: A Thousand Lifetimes [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bringing your (fake) girlfriend home to meet the family, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I don't know why they even have them honestly, Supervillains, They have powers but it's not even close to a minor plot point, Tropes Everywhere, holiday fic, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroughtofApathy/pseuds/DroughtofApathy
Summary: Okay, look, I'll level with you. This is 100% a "my mom thinks I'm dating someone and she wants me to bring them home for Christmas, oh god, you're my sworn rival but please pretend we're madly in love" fic and they just happen to be supervillains. There's no supervillainry, so sorry to disappoint on that, but there's casual flying so... Basically supervillains going about their daily lives as regular people. It's full of tropes.





	Life of a Supervillain

The woman grunted, feeling cold gravel dig into her forearm. Struggling, she managed to knee her assailant in the stomach. Taking advantage of the other woman’s distraction, she rolled to the side, before pinning her to the ground. Digging her fingers into the redhead’s mass of hair, she harshly tugged, eliciting a pained hiss. The taller woman thrashed beneath her, trying to gain some traction. There was no way the smaller woman should have been able to pin her down like this. Even with her considerable powers, the redhead was taller, stronger, and more agile than her opponent.

“What the fuck?” she hissed, still half-heartedly trying to shake the other woman. She winced as the other woman painfully tugged at her hair, wrenching her head up. Whispering in her ear, the woman asked if she wanted to know a little secret.

“I have a feeling you’re not going to tell me anyway,” she answered, baring her teeth. She could feel the other woman’s considerable body heat, its temperature searing through her - frankly impractical - catsuit painfully.

“You’re steaming, honey,” the other woman smirked, pressing into her even harder. Well, she wasn’t wrong. The redhead was ice, and could only withstand this heat for so long. Chuckling, the other woman made short work of trussing her up like some Christmas hog. Then, with a wink, she sprang away, easily slipping the Lost Chalice of Horus into her bag.

The redhead, growled, finally able to snap her bonds. Pushing herself up, she hastily scrambled for the skylight, shooting off into the air. Angrily, she flew up until even she was shivering from the cold. Cursing the other woman, the redhead finally descended back to earth. Stealthy sliding into the window of her apartment, the woman tossed her flimsy mask aside. It was useless, honestly. But if one wanted to be a supervillain, one had to make fashion sacrifices.

But Kendra Murney was more than just a supervillain. Her life was a hell of a lot more complex than brawls with other villains, stealing priceless artifacts, and running about in a leather catsuit. Even supervillains with phenomenal cosmic powers had nagging family members who wouldn’t stop asking when their thirty-seven-year-old daughter/niece/granddaughter was going to get married. And of course, Kendra had opened her big mouth and said she was seeing someone, and had been forced to tell her mother that, yes, she was going to bring her girlfriend to the house for the Holidays. But, despite having a life outside of supervillainy, Kendra didn’t have a single person she could possibly ask to pretend to be her long-term partner for the holidays. And because she was desperate, she put out an ad. It was honestly pathetic.

Or, it would have been, if she had actually gotten a reply. But, four weeks later, Kendra hadn’t gotten a single bite. She just couldn’t understand why. It was a ten-day ruse that payed a, quite frankly, exorbitant amount, and Kendra wasn’t unattractive in the slightest. At least, that’s what Kendra had thought. But four weeks without a single response had done a serious number to her self-esteem. Now, three days before she was due to arrive at her childhood house, she was ready to give up.

But maybe tonight she would get a message. Maybe she would be pleasantly surprised. So, freshly showered and completely out of her supervillain persona, Kendra sat down at her computer, and lo and behold, there was a message. Throat constricting, Kendra opened the message just hoping it was someone she could actually use.

The woman, named Deanna Lee, hadn’t included a photo. Apologizing, Deanna had said that she had never taken a selfie before in her life, and she wasn’t about to start now. Giving a brief description of herself, Kendra learned Deanna was a thirty-five-year-old Asian-American. She had long, dark hair, and brown eyes. She was small. Quote; “almost obnoxiously small”. But she had nowhere to be during the holidays, and was a Software Engineer for Adobe. And frankly, it was more than Kendra could have hoped for. Deanna could adapt to her environment, playing any part Kendra wanted. She could blend with stuffy socialites, and vagabond anarchists.

Immediately, Kendra sent out a confirmation email, asking Deanna to meet with her tomorrow to sort out their history with each other. But of course, Kendra’s life could never once be easy.

At exactly a quarter to one, Deanna rang the doorbell from downstairs. Quickly, Kendra buzzed her in, deciding at the last second to take her hair down. Her scalp was still feeling sore from the night before.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Kendra groaned, tensing. Standing before her was someone she knew intimately. Her fellow supervillain and main rival. Kendra would know the woman’s height anywhere. And god, her conditioner was exactly the same. Deanna blinked up at her, confusion fading away as she caught sight of a small freckle at the base of Kendra’s jawline.

“ _You_ need a fake girlfriend for the holidays?” Deanna scoffed, crossing her arms. “Well, this is sufficiently uncomfortable.” And Kendra was ready to just curl up in a hole at this point. She was already desperate and pathetic enough to put out an ad for a fake girlfriend, and now she wasn’t going to have even that. She didn’t have time to find someone else, and it wasn’t like anyone had even wanted her anyway.

“Wait!” Kendra reached out, stopping herself in time before she actually touched the other woman. She saw Deanna tense, but grudgingly turn back. “Please. I’m desperate, and I really can’t be more humiliated than this already. I know we’re rival supervillains and all that, but it’s almost Christmas, and- and no one else answered my ad, and....”

Deanna found it hard to believe no one else had wanted a chance to fake-date someone who looked as beautiful as Kendra. Not to mention how Kendra seemed like a genuinely interesting person. Hell, Deanna might have been interested in more than just a fake-relationship if they weren’t who they were. Taking pity on the embarrassed woman, Deanna nodded, pretending it was far more of an inconvenience than it really was.

Deanna didn’t have anyone else, really. It would be strange to spend the holidays with another person’s family, and she liked strange. Besides, she was getting an exclusive look into the supervillain’s life. No, she reminded herself harshly. She was getting a glimpse into Kendra Murney’s life.

“For what my word’s worth,” Deanna said, settling in the couch. “I won’t hold anything against you the next time we tangle. Right now, if you want, we’re just Deanna and Kendra.” The redhead nodded, seating herself on the far end of the same couch. Deanna rolled her eyes, moving closer. Normally, she hated physical contact, but if they were going to fake-date Deanna knew she was going to have to endure some excessive touching.

“So,” she asked, trailing a finger down Kendra’s well-defined arm. Kendra’s breath hitched. “What’s our little story?” Kendra cleared her throat, meeting Deanna’s eye. If that’s how the smaller woman wanted to play, then Kendra was all too happy to oblige. Leaning forward, she brushed a loose wisp of hair behind Deanna’s ear.

“Well,” she said in her breathtakingly low and husky voice. “I told my mother over thanksgiving that I’d been seeing someone for a few months. So, we should have met sometime in late August, maybe September. You’re really a software engineer? That’s…that’s pretty interesting actually. I’m not sure how we met, though. I’m not exactly the most creative person. I was hoping you might have something.”

“What if we say we met at some fancy corporate event. I was doing a presentation on the latest technology, and you were absolutely irresistible,” Deanna murmured, trailing her nail down the back of Kendra’s neck. Kendra scoffed, trying not to blush. Her mother, she said, was never going to believe Deanna found Kendra irresistible.

“I’m not exactly the most desirable person,” Kendra said. “You know how much of a caustic bitch I am. Besides, four weeks and I only got one answer back.” Deanna sighed, lowering her hand to grasp Kendra’s. She was, Deanna said, utterly stunning. Putting aside their history, Kendra was a catch. And they were going to be a beautiful couple for ten days.

Then, Deanna broke out a notebook, jotting down everything they both needed to know about each other to play the convincing couple well. Favorite colors, foods, and shows. Things they hated, things that bothered them. In the next few hours, Deanna and Kendra learned more about each other than anyone else.

“I wouldn’t have taken you for a _Harry Potter_ woman,” Kendra said, smiling. “Slytherin or Ravenclaw? No, don’t tell me. You’re a Ravenclaw with Slytherin tendencies.” Deanna nodded, laughing. She glanced at the clock, startling at seeing that it was already almost six. And they had a train to catch tomorrow. Sighing, Deanna stood. Knowing she needed to dig out her heavy winter clothing, she headed out.

Just before she left, Deanna stood on her toes, giving Kendra a light kiss. Kendra gasped, lips parting just enough for Deanna to swipe her tongue across Kendra’s for just a moment. Lingering a second too long, Deanna finally stepped back. Whispering that she would meet Kendra at the station tomorrow, the smaller woman sauntered out. And Kendra recognized that smug sway of the hips. Deanna was far too satisfied with herself. Kendra squared her shoulders, determined to shake the supposedly unflappable woman. Oh, yes. She was going to reduce Deanna Lee to a trembling mess.

With that thought, Kendra headed for her closet. It was time she upped her wardrobe game. She had a fake-girlfriend to dress up for.

The next morning, Kendra met Deanna at the terminal. She wore a flattering pea coat, and had opted for thigh high stockings and heels, leaving her to tower over the smaller woman. The hem of her skirt was just barely longer than the coat itself, and she wore her red hair down. She’d seen the appreciative look Deanna had given it yesterday, and was planned to capitalize on that as much as she could.

Deanna took her fake-girlfriend in, biting her lip. Kendra looked good. Really good. But, too proud to say anything, she simply mentioned that her neck was going to hurt after looking up all day. Kendra rolled her eyes, taking Deanna’s hand and leading her to the train. They were in for a long, long ride. The train, a seven-hour torture trip, would only take them as far as Portland. From there, they were going to fly, but that was something no one really needed to know. As Kendra lifted both of their suitcases into the overhead compartments with ease, she decided that it was a good thing it was a supervillain who had answered her ad. They would have had to drive an extra six hours otherwise, and god only knows how that would have gone.

Deanna took the aisle seat, immediately plugging her earbuds into her ears and opening her laptop. Glancing warily at Kendra, who pointedly stared out the window, she began to rapidly click. Kendra, too curious to let it go, glanced at the reflection of the screen in the window. Dear gods, Deanna was playing a video game. Lips curling into a smirk, Kendra put her own earbuds in, closing her eyes. But she kept one ear open, not wanting to be totally unaware in a public area.

Sometime around the third hour, Kendra heard Deanna close her laptop, and shift in her seat. Feeling a warm body press closer to her, Kendra cracked one eyelid. Deanna had curled completely up in the cramped train seat, turning her back to the redhead. Jesus, Kendra knew Deanna was tiny, but not _that_ small. Honestly. Seeing that the arm between the seats was probably digging into the other woman’s back, Kendra carefully lifted it up. Deanna lifted her head, raising an eyebrow, but scooched back just a tad all the same.

Hours later, Kendra blinked awake. Groaning as she stretched out her aching muscles, she gently shook Deanna awake. Then, still more dazed than they would have liked, the two women disembarked, quickly looking for a place to take to the skies.

“I can take your suitcase if you think it’ll be too heavy,” Kendra offered, easily gripping her own. Huffing that she could manage just fine, thank you very much, Deanna pointedly hefted the small case. Besides, she was strong enough to pin the woman with super strength and fantastic guns. Smirking, Kendra raised an eyebrow at that last bit. But Deanna wasn’t at all embarrassed. Shrugging, she said simply that it was the truth.

Kendra shot upwards, flying high enough to be out of view of the people below. Deanna followed, already feeling the chill of the air. Even bundled in multiple layers, Deanna was freezing by the time they’d gone halfway across the state. Glancing back, Kendra noticed Deanna faltering in the cold. Remembering that Deanna was very much like a reptile in that she needed warmth to keep up her strength, Kendra dipped down a bit lower.

Wordlessly, she took Deanna’s suitcase from her half-frozen hands. Deanna didn’t protest, teeth chattering. Assuring her that it was just a bit further, Kendra pressed onward. Even she was feeling the chill of the air, and was deeply regretting wearing a skirt. They touched down on a deserted road.

“I really hate the cold,” Deanna muttered, shivering violently. Trudging up the road, she could just see a rustic looking lodge in the distance. “What exactly am I getting myself into? You never did say how many people were coming.” Kendra shook her head, lips quirking up slightly. Why ruin the surprise, after all?

Sighing, Deanna futilely stuffed her hands in her coat pockets. By the time they made it up to the lodge, she was thoroughly miserable and exhausted. Telling her to warm up in the shower, Kendra took their suitcases to her room, leading the semi-frozen woman to the bathroom along the way. Deanna wasted no time throwing herself under the scalding hot water. Unsure if there was an excess of such a luxury, Deanna reluctantly dragged herself from her boiling shower, wrapping herself tightly in a fluffy towel.

She entered her room, not seeing Kendra anywhere. Settling on the bed, she began to brush out her tangled hair. Feeling more exhausted than she originally thought, Deanna eventually drifted off. Sometime later, Kendra slipped into the room, having been accosted by her mother almost immediately after arriving.

Seeing Deanna fast asleep, wrapped in just a towel that left little to the imagination, she quickly averted her eyes. Deanna stirred, sleepily sitting up. She didn’t seem to notice her towel slip off and fall onto the bed. Kendra, on the other hand, was certain her eyes were going to roll out of her sockets. Coughing pointedly, she raised an eyebrow, gaze trailing down Deanna’s exposed breasts and midriff.

With widened eyes, Deanna quickly yanked the towel back up. She didn’t blush, her skin tone protecting her, but she did squirm under Kendra’s teasing gaze. Finally, grumbling under her breath, Deanna swing her legs over the edge of the bed. With a pointed look, Deanna flicked the towel off, letting it fall to the ground.

“Enjoy the view, darling,” Deanna said, turning to her suitcase with a smirk. Bending provocatively, she wiggled her ass as she dressed. Feeling happily warm once more, she nevertheless still couldn’t stand more than a few moments of chilly air hitting her bare skin.

“How’s the itty bitty titty committee treating you?” Kendra snarked, trying to cover how red she was. Retorting that Kendra should know, Deanna breezed past her, heading for the main room. She was going to have to meet the parents sometime. Kendra followed, upping her cooling powers to keep her face in check.

Her mother took one look at Deanna and narrowed her eyes. Not prepared for such open hostility, Deanna faltered slightly. Though she had been comfortably riding on the high of flustering Kendra, she now felt utterly out of her element. Literally.

“Please to meet you,” Deanna said, cordially holding out her hand. Pursing her lips, Kendra’s mother, Kelly shook it warily. “I-I wanted to thank you for inviting me to spend the holidays with you and your family. Kendra’s told me how much she loved this place.”

“Bet she didn’t mention us,” Kelly said, glancing at her daughter, who stiffened visibly. Smiling shyly, Deanna politely corrected her, saying that Kendra had, in fact, told her all about the family. Deanna was, Kendra had to admit, good at playing the part of a quiet but polite guest and girlfriend. She was just tactile enough to keep the charade up, but not so much that it was suffocating. And Kendra found herself easily able to play off of the other woman.

She found herself smiling, genuinely. And god knew she was blushing absurdly as Deanna affectionately recounted the story of how they met. And however hostile Kelly was at first, Deanna wasn’t about to give up on trying to win her over.

“Well,” Kelly said, at last. “I suppose you could have done worse, Kendra. Do try not to scare her off with your attitude, dear.” Beside her, Deanna could feel Kendra tense up again. She’d just begun to relax too. Not liking Kelly’s own attitude, Deanna took Kendra’s hand in hers.

“Actually, Mrs. Murney,” she said. “Kendra and I happen to share the same dry humor. It’s one of the things I find so attractive about your daughter. Kendra is…she’s honestly wonderful.” Kendra squeezed her hand in silent thanks. Kelly smiled at her, both women noticing the tightness in her face. Mentioning that the kids would be coming soon, Kelly suggested Kendra get the fire started, and give Deanna a tour of their abode.

Wincing slightly, Kendra nodded, pulling Deanna up with her. Bundling up, Kendra headed outside, gathering stacks of wood from around the house. Deanna, unwilling to venture out into the cold twice in one day, waited by the door. Then, glancing towards the kitchen, Deanna took the matches from Kendra’s hand.

“Let me,” she said, knowing Kendra and fire was like oil and water. Pocketing the matches, she flicked her wrist towards the fireplace, setting the wood ablaze. Then, shooting Kendra a mischievous look, she changed the flames to an acidic green, before fading into a pretty teal. Kendra smiled, watching the fire return to its usual coloring.

Then, realizing that she’d been staring at fire with something other than revulsion, Kendra pulled Deanna up to show her around the house. It was a spacious lodge, with more bedrooms that Deanna felt were strictly necessary. But apparently there were supposed to be a lot of people coming.

“My older sister, her husband and her two kids are coming. So is my younger brother, his wife, and their new baby. Oh, my mother’s two siblings and their spouses along with one of my cousin’s and her family are due in soon. So is my father’s brother’s family. And my father’s gone to pick up all of my grandparents. It’s going to be a full house for the next couple of days. Once Christmas passes, it’ll clear out a bit.” Kendra kept talking, trying not to acknowledge what her mother had been like. Finally, she hesitantly apologized.

“Don’t,” Deanna said. “Don’t apologize for her. Really, Kendra. You’re...you’re way better than she makes you out to be.” Kendra waved her off. She was, she said, the middle child, and the only one in the family who turned out gay. She was bound to be a bit of a disappointment.

“They’re not-” Kendra glanced around, half-expecting her mother to be listening in. “They’re not horrible. Some are old-fashioned, and my father…he doesn’t approve of my ‘lifestyle’. He probably won’t like you at all. And his brother is even worse. Don’t be caught in the same room with him alone, seriously. I’m sorry. I didn’t mention all of this because…because I was desperate and needed someone.”

Deanna nodded, saying she would be fine. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kelly listening in from around the corner. Wrapping her arms around Kendra’s neck, she pulled her closer. Standing on her toes, she kissed her soundly. Kendra sighed, playing her part well. She rested her hands on Deanna’s slim hips, nipping at her playfully. At the sound of the doorbell, they pulled apart. Grinning smugly, Deanna headed off towards the main room.

A redhaired woman, who must have surely been Kendra’s older sister, was hugging Kelly tightly. Two children, probably about ten or eleven with dark hair, ran into the room, latching onto Kendra’s legs. Kendra laughed, squatting down to give them both kisses. Pointing to Deanna who stood awkwardly in the doorway, she introduced the kids as Kassidy and Kimberly. Deanna waved, smiling tightly. She really hated kids. Amused by Deanna’s discomfort, Kendra took pity on her, waving the kids over to greet their grandmother.

“Kira,” Kendra greeted, less warmly. “This is my girlfriend, Deanna.” Kira nodded at her, smiling tightly. Then, hissing in Kendra’s ear not to let the kids know, she herded the little ones towards their room. The girls were going to have to share with their older cousin who was probably not going to be happy about it at all. Kira’s husband, Doug, greeted them both warmly. He didn’t seem at all perturbed by Kendra having a girlfriend. Glancing at the door where his wife and kids disappeared through, he said that Kira was just tired, and would warm up once she thawed out.

Shortly thereafter, Kendra’s younger brother Ken Jr. showed up with his wife and son in tow. He seemed more open than the others in the Murney family, and shook Deanna’s hand firmly. His wife, a robust woman named Tammy, beamed at them, placing the baby in Kendra’s outstretched arms. Kendra smiled at the baby, stroking his cheek. His name was Kenneth too. Smirking slightly, she raised an eyebrow at Deanna who warily backed away.

Warning Kendra that she would most definitely drop the kid, Deanna moved to help Ken Jr. with his luggage. Though taken aback, Ken shrugged, leading her up the stairs to his room. Kelly, having heard her, pursed her lips in disapproval. Kendra pointedly ignored her, finally handing her nephew back to his mother.

Wanting to escape her mother for just a bit longer, Kendra followed Deanna up the stairs. The smaller woman was in their room, changing out her earrings. Kendra closed the door with a click. Looking a bit overwhelmed, Deanna smiled at her weakly.

“I guess I should have mentioned that people exhaust me,” Deanna admitted. “You don’t have to worry, though. I can do it.” Kendra shook her head. If Deanna was feeling overwhelmed at any time, they could just step out for a few moments. It would be okay. But the stubborn woman shook her head.

“My mother didn’t seem all that thrilled about that little stunt you pulled earlier,” Kendra said, stepping closer to the smaller woman. “We should do it again when my sister’s around. She’ll turn all sorts of strange colors.” Deanna smirked, murmuring that it must run in the family. Teasingly, her tongue darted out to lick at Kendra’s pale neck. Kendra’s lips parted, as she tilted her head back.

The door burst open, and the two women sprang apart. The girl, a teenager of about fifteen or sixteen, stormed in, seemingly oblivious to what she’d almost walked in on.

“…don’t see why they won’t let me room with you,” the girls stopped, finally noticing. “Oh, hi. I’m Jodie. Kendra’s cousin. My dad’s an asshole.” She held out her hand for Deanna to shake. Both women were trying hard not to laugh.

“Jodie!” Kendra admonished, but her smirk took the sting out of it. “Jodie, this is my girlfriend, Deanna. I’m sorry I didn’t mention you’d probably have to room with the girls. See if they’ll let you take the couch.” Jodie lit up, bounding out with far too much energy for a teenager, Deanna thought.

Kendra sighed, before starting down the steps. The grandparents were all here, she said. Deanna didn’t have to go. But the smaller woman was already hot on her heels, smoothing her face into something more inviting.

“Nana,” Kendra hugged a frail, old woman tightly. “Nana, I’d like you to meet my…my friend, Deanna. She’s spending the holidays with us.” Deanna could hear the other adults in the room sharply inhale as they waited to see what their guest would do. But Deanna had played the game before. Smiling politely, she shook the woman’s hand, extending her gratitude. Beside her, Kendra gave her a grateful look.

After greeting everyone, Deanna happily sat on the floor near the fire, petting a small, fluffy dog. Yes, this was decidedly her element.

Later, when the two women were getting ready for bed, Kendra explained. Nana, she said, was the one person who she thought really seemed to love her unconditionally. Well, aside from the kids, but they were just children. Coming out would break her Nana’s heart.

“She…she, um, told me once as a kid that if I ever wanted to kiss girls she’d slap me,” Kendra said, quietly, drawing up her knees. Tears prickled at her eyes, and she furiously wiped them away. “I need someone in my corner, so I’ve never told her. And every time I don’t, a part of me dies, but I can’t do that to either of us.” Deanna nodded, knowing the feeling well. Lightly, she rubbed small circled between Kendra’s shoulder blades until she felt the other woman relax slightly.

Murmuring her thanks, Kendra laid down, sniffling. She let Deanna take most of the covers. Even after all this time, Deanna still felt icy to the touch. The smaller woman tucked them under her chin, practically cocooning herself within their warmth. Smiling in amusement, Kendra rolled over, almost immediately falling asleep.

She woke, hours later, to a darkened room. Unsure at first what had disturbed her, she sat up, glancing around. Then, she heard a quiet whimper. To her left, Deanna lay completely buried in the blankets. Kendra could just barely see the mound trembling. Cautiously, Kendra drew back the covers to see Deanna’s brow tightly furrowed. Her face looked pinched, and tension radiated from her small form. Deanna, Kendra realized, was having a nightmare.  Gently, she shook the other woman’s shoulder, trying to wake her.

She realized her mistake too late as Deanna shot up, tightly gripping Kendra’s wrist. Kendra found herself pinned to the mattress with a hand around her throat before she could even blink. Struggling quietly as she could, Kendra felt a stab of fear shoot through her. Deanna’s face, livid yet still unseeing, bore no trace of the woman she’d been for the past twenty-four hours. Now, only the supervillain persona remained.

“Deanna,” Kendra weakly choked out, trying to wrench the other woman’s hand from her neck. The other woman blinked, then immediately recoiled with wide eyes. She sat back against the headboard, wrapping her arms around her knees.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t realize…I’m sorry.” Mimicking the soothing circles Deanna had traced on her back earlier onto Deanna’s arm, Kendra waited. After a moment, Deanna continued. She wasn’t used to sleeping in strange places, she said. Or with other people. The environment must have triggered a nightmare of sorts. She got them sometimes, but they were just products of her over-active imagination. Not a cause for any real concern. And Kendra seemed to think otherwise, but wisely kept her mouth shut. Deanna was free to rationalize it however she wanted. Kendra was just going to be there for support when she still could.

Eventually, Deanna calmed down enough to look up. It must have been close to one in the morning, but she doubted she’d be able to go back to sleep. Tentatively, Kendra asked if maybe being closer would help. She knew Deanna didn’t like contact if she could help it, but well, when she was a child, curling up around another warm body always made her feel better. Even if it was only the family dog. After a moment of hesitant consideration, Deanna nodded.

Kendra, knowing she was going to be boiling if she put the sheet over herself, instead piled them on the smaller woman, before curling around her. They fit well together, she realized with a start. And even all these years later, falling asleep next to another warm body left Kendra with a pleasant feeling as she drifted off once more. She could only hope Deanna felt the same way.

They woke up the next morning to the sound of the door being opened just a crack and the scrabbling of nails against the wooden floor as the dog bounded in. Deanna shifted, smiling as she moved a hand down to pet the little bundle of fluff. With only a few failed attempts, the dog managed to leap onto the bed, settling on top of her chest.

Kendra groaned, feeling a wet nose nuzzle into her neck. Pushing the dog away, she sat up, stretching. Deanna was all too happy to let the dog lick at her. Knowing her mother would soon call her down to help start with the cooking, Kendra made for the shower. With any luck she and Deanna could get their share of hot water.

By the time Kendra emerged, freshly scrubbed, Deanna was waiting by the door, wrapped in a towel and shivering slightly. The dog bounded behind her into the bathroom. Kendra watched them go in amusement. Kingsley, because of course the dog was also a ‘K’ name, seemed to have instantly taken to the other woman. It was adorable.

The Murneys, Deanna soon found out, went completely all out when it came to Christmas Eve dinner. The women, because of course it had to be just the women, all piled into the kitchen, save for Kendra’s Nana, Kirsten, who had a bad hip. She stayed out with the kids, keeping the two young ones occupied.

With their hair tucked up and aprons tied tightly, the women got to work, chopping, pealing, and roasting. Deanna, a newcomer to family cooking times, felt thoroughly out of place. But once Kendra’s grandmother, Beulah, asked if she was interested in helping her bake the pies, she was back in the game. Kendra watched her fake-girlfriend expertly roll out pie crust, and hum along to Christmas music. Unable to help herself, she smiled, becoming lost in thought.

Tammy noticed, good-naturedly elbowing the redhead and breaking her out of her revelry. Kendra cleared her throat, blushing. Turning her attention back to peeling the carrots, Kendra couldn’t fail to stifle her smile.

“She’s a lovely woman,” Tammy commented, squinting at the onions in front of her. Kendra nodded, glancing over once more. Deanna was completely focused on the lattice topping of the traditional Murney pies. Knowing how particular the fiery woman was, Kendra knew it couldn’t possibly be anything less than perfect.

“Is…um,” Deanna began, hesitantly, as Beulah powdered the top with cinnamon. “Is it okay if we make a different pie? I mean, we don’t have to, of course, but I have a recipe I thought you all might enjoy. If you…” From across the kitchen, Kelly narrowed her eyes. They had a tradition in this family. Three pies for three wise men. Apple, pecan, and pumpkin. Perhaps, she said, they could consider it over New Years, but for now there just wasn’t any time. Deanna nodded, taking it in stride. She started on the next crust for the pumpkin, working diligently.

“We can make any pie you want later,” Kendra whispered in Deanna’s ear as she wrapped her arms around Deanna’s midriff. Deanna rolled her eyes, laughing quietly. She tilted her head back, kissing Kendra softly. They could both feel the judging looks from Kira and Kelly, but Tammy whistled teasingly, and it was enough. Kendra stepped back, sheepishly, biting at her bottom lip. They still had a lot of cooking to do, after all.

Kendra’s family, Deanna also found out, were churchgoers. Piling into the car, they all headed out to the closest Presbyterian church in the area. It took a solid half an hour, but they made it. Anxiously, Deanna picked at the hem of her dress. She really hated churches. Kendra, seeing her discomfort, took her hand. Deanna shot her a look, glancing at Kirsten. Kendra squeezed her hand, whispering that she wouldn’t think twice between two women showing affection for each other. Which, Deanna understood. Gal pals and all that.

Still, even with Kendra next to her, Deanna couldn’t relax. Christmas used to be the one time she _could_ set foot in a church and not feel terrified that the sermon was going to challenge everything she was. Not anymore. But she had to hold herself together for just a few hours. Just a few hours of singing songs she would have sung anyway. A few hours of candle lighting and hearing how a virgin gave birth. She could do that. She could do it for…for Kendra.

“ _Angels we have heard on high,_ ” she sang in her low voice. Beside her, Kendra closed her eyes, the lyrics falling from her lips, enveloping Deanna in warmth with that deep, melodious tone. God, she had a feeling she could listen to Kendra sing forever. The taller woman caught her staring, and raised an eyebrow. Deanna just smiled. “ _Shepherds, why this jubilee?_ ”

When at last the candle was passed down the long rows, Deanna felt as though she could breathe again. Fire was good. Very good. Covertly, she let her fingertips brush against the small flame, relishing in the soft warmth. Kendra, she noted, was keeping her candle far away from her skin. Deanna squeezed her hand, feeling the ice in her skin.

By the time they returned to the house, Deanna was ready to collapse. But there was still so much to be done. Jodie, as much as she rolled her eyes, led the two younger girls in putting out the milk and cookies for Santa. Tammy retired with the baby, her husband close behind. The grandparents soon retired too, leaving the others to watch the snow fall while sipping eggnog. Deanna dozed against Kendra’s shoulder, listening to snippets of conversation. Beside her, Kendra sat rigid as she listened to her uncle spew hatred she was already so very familiar with.

No one tried to stop him, and no one bothered to defend their own kin. Deanna didn’t move. Like Kendra, she’d heard this all before. It didn’t mean it hurt any less. Gently, she traced her thumb over Kendra’s thigh, feeling the anger radiating off of her. She wanted nothing more than to strangle the man, but this was Kendra’s family. Helpless, she kept her eyes closed like a coward.

“Please, Uncle Ray,” Kendra finally snapped. “There’s no need to do this on Christmas. Let’s just enjoy the time we have together.” The man scoffed, but tapered off. Still, Kendra didn’t relax. Both her parents and her sister were giving her dirty looks, as though she was the one saying such hurtful things. Unable to take it anymore, Kendra gently shook Deanna.

“C’mon, hon, let’s go to bed,” Kendra murmured, easily lifting the smaller woman in her arms. Under any other circumstances, Deanna would have protested heavily at being carried like a child, but instead she wrapped her arms around Kendra’s neck, closing her eyes once more.

It wasn’t until they’d made it back to their room that Deanna tipped herself out of Kendra’s arms. Pulling Kendra to the closet, she told her to hurry and bundle up again.

“I thought you were tired,” Kendra said, but she did as she was told anyway.

“Not anymore,” Deanna said. “C’mon. You need to let off some steam, so let’s go flying.” And she was right, of course. Together, the two of them shot out of the open window, into the night sky. The air was frigid, and several times Kendra looked back at her companion to make sure she didn’t freeze where she hovered. But Deanna seemed fine. More than fine, really. She dove to Earth, pulling up just in time.

Being a supervillain wasn’t an easy life, and Deanna didn’t get many moments like this. She was going to enjoy it until she couldn’t take the cold any longer. Kendra touched down, lying in a snowbank and looking utterly blissful. Deanna hovered a few feet above her, refusing to subject herself to that kind of torture.

“I don’t know if I can do this much longer,” Kendra murmured, staring up into the stars. “Come home for Christmas, I mean. He goes on and on, and not even one of them will say anything. I’m their daughter or sister or…I just don’t know anymore.”

“I understand,” Deanna said. “I don’t talk to my family anymore because of that. And it was fine with me because, well, because I guess I never really cared. But you do, Kendra. I’ve seen you with the kids, and Tammy, and your brother. And even your Nana. But I guess you need to decide. Can you take it anymore? I decided I couldn’t, and I’m better off for it. But can you be like me, or will it be not enough?”

Kendra sighed. She didn’t think she could stand not seeing her nieces and nephew grow up, or see Jodie. She loved them all to pieces, and they were the few who adored her. She was like that cool aunt who came back with gifts and stories. She was what she always wanted to be growing up. And it would have to be enough.

Deanna held out her hand, pulling Kendra up. Together they flew back, mischievously landing on the roof just above where the girls slept. After all, there was still magic in this night.

Kendra didn’t ask for permission as she curled around Deanna that night. And Deanna didn’t raise any protests. They slept without any interruptions. Until, that was, when the door burst open early the next morning and three bodies flung themselves on Kendra’s side. Thankful that she’d been able to stop herself from blindly lashing out, Deanna sat up.

Chattering on about presents, the two younger girls practically dragged Kendra out of bed as Jodie watched in amusement. Feebly protesting, Kendra finally managed to stand.

“Don’t just lay there,” she warned, looking at Deanna sternly. “If I have to be dragged out of bed by these hooligans, so do you.” Deanna groaned, but got up. Tying back her long hair, she pulled on fuzzy socks, and a cozy sweatshirt. Putting her hands on her hips, she demanded to know why Kendra was looking at her like that. Replying that she was simply blown away by her beauty, Kendra darted down the stairs after Kassidy and Kimberly. Jodie and Deanna followed at a more leisurely pace.

“Just so you know,” Jodie said, startling Deanna out of her thoughts. “Since no one else in the family’s gonna do it, if you hurt her, I’ll kill you. Kendra deserves the world, got it?”

“Duly noted,” Deanna said, unused to being given “the shovel talk” and especially by a sixteen-year-old girl – who, granted, towered over her, but still. Deanna didn’t know anyone who would do the same for her.

Sitting on the arm of Kendra’s chair, Deanna watched the Christmas festivities with rapt fascination. Any tensions from the night before seemed to disappear as the kids tore open their presents. She may have hated kids, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t not help but smile at their antics. She sighed, resting her chin on her palm.

“You okay?” Kendra murmured, stroking her arm.

“Yeah,” Deanna said, voice catching. She cleared her throat. “I just…well, I never really had a Christmas before. We didn’t really do the holidays in my families. Well, we did, but I never knew it could be like this. Usually I just got a book, and later tutoring coupons. This is…this is really nice. I’m glad you included me, truly.” Deanna turned to her, and Kendra saw what she said rang true. Somewhat blow away, Kendra didn’t know what to say in reply. Instead, she pulled Deanna off the arm of the chair and onto her lap. Deanna squeaked, flailing to gain her balance. Kendra just laughed, ignoring the looks her mother was giving her.

“I got you something,” Kendra said, finally. Ignoring Deanna’s protests, she pulled out a small jewelry box. “I didn’t know what you’d…well, anyway. I hope you like them. If not, I can always bring them back.” Assuring Kendra that she’d love anything she got her, Deanna opened the box, gasping in delight at the elegant earrings. Immediately, she put them on, enjoying the way they swung as she turned her head back and forth. Instinctively, she went in to kiss Kendra, but stopped herself, instead giving her a small hug.

“I got you something too,” Deanna said, finally. “It’s not…well, I didn’t know what you liked, so I just got tickets to whatever I thought was interesting. You don’t have to go.” From her bra she pulled out two tickets to the newest Broadway show. Kendra’s jaw dropped as she hesitantly took them. Hugging her tightly, she whispered that she hoped Deanna would come with her. Deanna seemed stunned, but smiled shyly and nodded. She caught the disgusted look Kendra’s uncle was giving them.

The rest of the present opening passed thankfully uneventful, however. Kendra graciously thanked those who’d given her gifts with the poise of a polished politician. Only Kirsten got Deanna something. And Deanna didn’t wear necklaces because she didn’t like the feeling of something restricting her neck, but she immediately put it on anyway. And if she teared up a bit as she thanked Kirsten, well, the woman was kind enough not to mention it.

Once all of the presents had been opened, and the wrapping paper cleared away, Kassidy and Kimberly begged Kendra to come outside and build snow-people with them. So, the three of them, with a falsely brooding Jodie, trooped outside. A few of the adults gathered on the porch to watch. Both Ken Jr. and Kira’s husband, Doug, joined them. Soon, snow people building turned into fort building, and a full-on snowball fight.

Kendra, Ken, and Kassidy faced off against Doug, Jodie, and Kimberly. From the porch, Deanna watched in amusement, laughing and cheering on Kendra’s opposing team.

“So,” Kelly said, casually leading Deanna to the opposite side of the porch as the grandparents. “You really do care for my daughter, don’t you? Well, I can’t say I approve. You may think everything’s well and good now, dear. But I know my daughter, and she’s not an easy woman to live with. The girl’s never been able to hold a…a partner for very long. You won’t last long, mark my words. And trust me when I say she’ll be better off for it. I want what is best for my daughter, and quite frankly, you’re not it.”

“I disagree,” Deanna said, coldly. “Your daughter is an incredible woman, and this family seems to forget that. Kendra is the most amazing person I have ever met, and I feel beyond fortunate that she decided to look twice at me. Because while I agree that I’m nothing important, she is. I may not be what’s best for Kendra, but between you and me, neither are you.”

“How dare you!” Kelly hissed. “I love my daughter.”

“Yeah, well, maybe you should tell her that sometime. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Lifting her chin and looking very much like her supervillain persona, Deanna turned and walked over to Tammy, who seemed like one of the only friendly faces around.

Conversing with the jolly woman was much more enjoyable, but all of a sudden, Deanna felt something cold explode across her face. Whirling dangerously, she glared daggers at Kendra who was trying hard not to fall over with laughter. Narrowing her eyes, Deanna launched herself off the porch, joining Jodie, Doug, and Ken behind their fort.

“If you’re not scared, you’ll come out and fight like a real woman,” Kendra called, cackling. And Deanna was a grown woman who certainly could not be goaded into anything. Which was why, obviously, she had to do it. She darted out from the fort, dodging snowballs with practiced ease. She leapt over Kendra’s fort, immediately shoving show down the front of her coat, down her shirt. Kendra shrieked, digging the freezing snow out. Even a woman of ice didn’t appreciate being attacked in such a brutish fashion.

Growling, Kendra set her eyes on her fake-girlfriend who instantly took off across the snow-covered field. Deanna may have had a head start, but Kendra had always been faster. Quickly catching up, she tackled the smaller woman to the ground, using her powers to make sure she didn’t actually crush her.

Spluttering, Deanna thrashed, but was laughing too hard to put up much of a fight. Wheezing, she surrendered, too weak to even sit up. Collapsing next to her, Kendra had to wipe tears from her eyes before they froze. Deanna rolled over, laying her head across Kendra’s chest. Kendra smiled widely. It had been years since she’d laughed that hard. Still winded, she wrapped an arm around the smaller woman. She could hear Kassidy shout for her to hurry up and help them, but for just a single second, committed this moment to memory.

They headed inside after that, Deanna’s lips having turned blue. Kendra pushed her into the shower, telling her to warm up before she caught something. With Deanna in the shower, Kendra finally had a moment to reflect. She hadn’t been this confused since she’d kissed Tamara Washington behind the school house in first grade. But that had sorted itself out. This, she suspected, was going to be a hell of a lot more difficult. Deanna Lee was a supervillain, she reminded herself. A supervillain who regularly undermined her, and out-supervillained her at every opportunity. They weren’t dating. Not really. And it didn’t matter that maybe, possibly, probably, Kendra wanted them to be.

Well, they had another eight nights to pretend. And that would have to be enough. So, lost in thought, she didn’t notice Deanna enter, now fully warmed up.

“How are you feeling?” Deanna asked. Kendra jumped slightly, turning to face her. She shrugged, not daring to take in Deanna’s towel-clad body.

They stayed by the fire until the others came in to get ready for dinner.  Kendra sighed, heading into the kitchen to help bring out the food. She didn’t know about the conversation between her mother and Deanna, and neither woman was about to bring it up.

Kendra ate hardily, holding hands with Deanna under the table covertly. Kira glared at her, keeping an eye on her children. Kendra could, as far as she was concerned, to as she pleased as long as she didn’t flaunt it in front of the girls.

After dinner, dessert and alcohol flowed freely. And no one drank more than Uncle Ray. Kendra kept her mouth shut, hoping against hope he wouldn’t go off again. It was unlikely with the children present, but one never knew with alcohol. And sure enough, he started.

“Those homosexuals are ruining the country,” he raged. “They want these special rights, to prey on young kids. What’s this about a man being able to go into the bathroom after a little girl? It’s horse shit, is what it is.”

“Uncle Ray!” Kendra hissed, pleading with him to shut up. Pointedly, she tilted her head towards the two younger girls. He didn’t take kindly to being corrected, and turned on her.

“You and your dyke lifestyle are harmful enough and we still let you near them. And you’re fucking that Asian dyke right next door to my daughter,” he slurred, angrily waving his glass at her. Kendra froze, feeling dread pool in her stomach. Horrified, she turned to her Nana, who blinked at her in disbelief.

“Kendra,” she said, slowly. “Dear, what does he mean? It’s not true, is it?” Kendra’s silence was more than enough of an answer. Slowly, her face grew pinched, and Deanna could practically see the steam rising from her head. Wildly, Kendra looked around for someone to help, but no one would meet her eye. They all sat with rapt attention. No one so much as breathed as they waited for what the matriarch of the family would say.

“How could you engage in such a despicable lifestyle? Kendra, your mother raised you better,” Kirsten snapped.

“I-I-” Looking near tears, Kendra abruptly pushed back from the table, practically sprinting out the front door. Calling after her, Deanna followed, grabbing their coats from the rack as she went. Just before she left, she shot Ray the most deadly look she could muster.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, dad?” Jodie demanded, not caring about her language anymore. Angrily, she pushed back from the table, taking her plate of dessert with her. Kassidy and Kimberly exchanged glanced before getting up themselves.

“You two sit down right this instant,” Kira demanded. But Kimberly shook her head. They knew, she said, that Aunt Kendra was gay, and couldn’t see why it was such a big deal.

“She’s not the one who’s ‘ruining’ the family, mom,” Kassidy said. And together, the two girls followed Jodie out.

Outside, Deanna shivered, flying up to meet Kendra who had settled on a high-up tree branch. Her eyes were red, and she was sniffling desperately. Deanna handed her a tissue, trying not to cry herself. She’d seen the mutinous look Kirsten had given her, and it chilled her to the bone worse than any snowbank.

“She…she was never supposed to know,” Kendra choked out. Shuddering sobs wracked her body. “Oh my god, she hates me. Oh, god. No, no, no. I can’t- I can’t-” And Deanna shattered. Trying to contain her own tears, Deanna enveloped the taller woman in a tight embrace. Kendra felt like a rag doll in her arms, as she buried her face in Deanna’s neck. They clung to each other, trembling in the frigid air. Kendra shook, hyperventilating sobs tearing through her.

Kendra felt sick. She didn’t know what to do anymore. God, she was thirty-seven for fuck’s sake. A grown woman. There was no reason she should be feeling like a terrified teenager who had just been outed for the first time. But her Nana was the only one in her adult family who mattered. Her father had never approved, and barely spoke to her anymore. That was fine. Her mother judged her every life decision, robbing her of years of self-esteem. That was manageable. Her sister believed she would corrupt her children, and it hurt, but hey, at least she was still able to see them. Her uncle was a bastard, and his words no longer made Kendra hate herself with every fiber of her being. But her Nana. She didn’t think she could handle that. She didn’t know if she could live with the only person who cared hating her.

“I’m so sorry,” Deanna whispered, sniffing. “Oh, honey. I’m sorry. I don’t know…I don’t know what I can do, but whatever you need from me, I’ll do it. Please, tell me what to do.”

Kendra shook her head. She just didn’t know. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. Frozen, she just clung tighter to the smaller woman. Deanna nodded, gently kissing her temple, and wrapping her scarf more tightly around their shoulders.

Eventually, frozen to the core, Deanna did her best to pick Kendra up and fly her back inside. It was clumsy, but Kendra didn’t seem to notice. The tears had drained her to the point of complete exhaustion. Though her arms shook, Deanna managed to carry the taller woman through their window. Murmuring empty words of comfort, she slowly unbundled the distraught woman, and tucked her in.

“I’m going to make you some tea,” Deanna whispered. “Will you be okay?” Kendra nodded, so she carefully crept down the stairs. The house was silent. Even the fire had gone out. Without thinking, Deanna waved her hand, relighting it. The stockings still hung, and the tree still lit. God, it was Christmas. Just this morning they’d opened presents in this very room. Fought a vicious snow battle just outside. How had it come to this?

Away from Kendra, Deanna let her own tears fall freely. She’d been there. Been exactly where Kendra stood. Deanna remembered every detail of the day her world fell apart in vivid detail. She’d never forget it, really. And she talked a big game of how she was better off, and didn’t care. Well, she may have been better, off, but it was the worst day of her life. A twenty-two-year-old college graduate who had the world at her feet was suddenly without a home, or family. Without a single soul in the world to help her pick up the pieces. And Kendra may have been older and wiser than she was then, but it didn’t matter. It still would destroy her if she wasn’t careful. And Deanna wasn’t about to let that happen.

The tea kettle whistled, a high-pitched mourning wail. Wiping her face, Deanna set to work. Kendra liked tea. It wouldn’t fix anything, but at least it was something.

The lights flickered on, and Deanna tensed, ready to fight. This wasn’t her family, but she’d be damned if anyone ever said anything against Kendra again. Not on her watch. But it was Kira, who looked as though she’d aged ten years in three hours.

“You don’t like me,” Kira said, hugging herself. It was a move Deanna’d seen Kendra do a dozen times in the past few days. “I can’t say I blame you. I- I’ve been just so complicit in everything. And Kendra is my little sister, and it’s supposed to be my job to stick up for her and protect her, but I’m the one she needs protecting from. And, I don’t want to wake up twenty years from now without ever talking to her again. I don’t want my children to grow up without their aunt. And, my girls are so much smarter than I am. They really straightened me out…oh, I mean…”

“Go,” Deanna said, shoving the cup of tea into Kira’s hands. “Go talk to her. She needs a sister right about now. And for once, maybe listen too.” And though she looked terrified of the prospect, Kira went.

She quietly crept into the room, placing the teacup on the nightstand, before sitting on the bed next to Kendra. The other woman noticed immediately that it wasn’t Deanna. The bed sank just a bit more, and there was no trace of Deanna’s preferred conditioner.

Kira hugged Kendra tightly, apologizing over and over. She promised to be better. To be someone her kids could be proud of. Kendra was, she said, her little sister, and she’d failed her in the past. But that stopped tonight. But it wasn’t until she whispered that she loved Kendra, that Kendra looked up.

“You’ve never said that to me,” Kendra whispered, feeling suddenly infinitely lighter. Touched, she wiped at her misty eyes, God, this was way too much crying for a supervillain. Kira nodded, knowing that what she said was true. It didn’t make it right, but from now on, Kira was going to make the effort to let Kendra know that she _did_ love her.

“I’ll talk to Nana if you want,” Kira offered. “I’ll talk to mom and dad, too. We’ve all been horrible to you, and I just want you to know that even if they don’t come around, you’re always welcome in my house. And, maybe next year, if you’d like, Doug and the girls and I can come down to spend Christmas in New York with you. They really love their aunt. And, I know you’ve always been closer to Ken, but I’m here now, if that’s okay.”

“Did you ever think,” Kendra said, voice cracking. “That maybe I wasn’t closer to him because I loved him more? Because it wasn’t that. It was because he never made me feel like a stranger in my own house. It’s a start, Kira. But it’s been decades. Tonight, I needed a sister. Or even just someone willing to speak up who wasn’t a sixteen or eleven-year-old girl. You can say you’re going to try harder, but you need to prove it to me. Because I can’t do this anymore. I can’t play dutiful daughter when the entire family is stacked against who I am. It’s not just Uncle Ray’s mouth that’s killing me. It’s all of you.”

Kendra nodded, not trusting her voice not to crack. She was going to do better. Kira sighed, gently kissing her sister on the cheek. Standing, she told her she’d send Deanna back up.

“You love her,” Kira observed. “Good. She’s really something, Kendra. You’re good together, and I hope she sticks around for a long while.” Kendra didn’t answer. She didn’t need to know what she was going to say to know she hoped so too. Kendra didn’t sleep very well that night, even with Deanna curled in front of her, and Kira’s support.

But despite her reluctance, Kendra rose bright and early to make her presentable. Her brother and his family as well as Jodie were all going home today. She wasn’t about to hid up in her room like a coward. Her eyes were still red and swollen, but there was nothing she could do about that. Well, it didn’t matter. Let them see what they did to her. Let them feel embarrassment, or shame. She didn’t care anymore.

Jodie hugged her tightly, murmuring that she wasn’t going to let her dad get away with it. But Kendra shook her head. Jodie still had two years at home, and needed to go off to college. Better to play the game a little longer. Besides, he was still her dad, no matter what he believed. Jodie didn’t like it, but knew Kendra was right.

Both Ken Jr. and Tammy gave her a hug as well. Ken never did have much of a spine, and Kendra knew nothing could change that. It was okay though. Ken wasn’t strong like Kira, or Kendra. She saw them off, wondering if it was going to be the last time they were ever all together in this house. She turned hopefully to her Nana, but the woman only shook her head. So, face falling, Kendra took Deanna’s hand and dragged her towards the kitchen. They had a pie to bake, and nothing was going to get in their way.

“You okay?” Deanna asked, dumping flour into a bowl. She didn’t measure, instead enjoying the variety being imprecise allowed. Kendra stared at her. Whatever kind of baker Kendra expected her supervillain rival to be, it was definitely not someone who didn’t scrupulously weigh and measure. Deanna, seeing her staring, raised an eyebrow. Kendra waved both her look and question away, starting to stir the gelatin into cold water.

Grabbing the bottle of eggnog from the fridge, Kendra followed Deanna’s instructions and heated it in a saucepan with the sugar and cornstarch. The smaller woman still wouldn’t tell her exactly what they were trying to make, but she supposed the surprise would be worth it.

Deanna finished the crust, and popped it into the oven. Then, she started melting the chocolate in half of Kendra’s concoction. She pointed to the top cabinet, telling Kendra to find the rum. Smirking, Kendra easily reached up.

“We should get you a step stool,” Kendra teased. Maturely, Deanna stuck her tongue out at her. Seizing the opportunity, Kendra poured some of the rum on it. Deanna yelped, spluttering. Narrowing her eyes, she flicked a puff of flour on Kendra’s black shirt. Growling in mock-outrage, Kendra retaliated by throwing a small handful over Deanna’s head, showering her with the white powder. Threatening that Kendra was dead meat, Deanna grabbed the ice from her glass and shoved it down Kendra’s bra. Shrieking, Kendra started frantically shaking her bra to get it out. Even a woman with ice in her veins – metaphorically speaking – didn’t appreciate her nipples being abused in this way.

Deanna cackled, stirring the rum into the other half of the mixture. Kendra huffed, sticking out her lower lip. A cough startled them out of their little world.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to speak with my granddaughter,” Kirsten said, her eyes straying to Deanna’s flour coated hair. Awkwardly, she nodded, warning Kendra not to do anything until she got back. Deanna quickly retreated upstairs, deciding that a shower would be a good idea. No, better wait until later. Instead, she did her best to comb the flour out of her dark hair.

Kendra brushed off her shirt, not meeting her eye. She’d faced down impenetrable security systems, the national guard armed to the gills, and even beings from other planets with phenomenal cosmic powers, but she’d never been so scared as right them.

“Kendra,” Kirsten began in a sugary sweet tone that didn’t bode well at all. “Dear, you’re so pretty. You could have any nice man you’d want. I don’t see why you insist on going through with this charade. You’re breaking your parents’ hearts.” Kendra winced. That wasn’t a good start at all.

“Nana,” she tried. “Nana, I don’t want any man. I’m a lesbian, and I’ve kept it from you for years because I knew you’d react this way. I like women, Nana. One woman in particular. She’s not the first, and she may not be the last. This isn’t something I can choose to turn on or off. And there’s nothing wrong with me. I want you to accept who I am. Please.”

“I just can’t,” Kirsten said. “I don’t understand how you can possibly be…be _that_. It’s against God, and I’m just looking out for your soul, Kendra. You must understand.”

Kendra nodded, turning away. So, that was that. Murmuring that she had to finish the pie, Kendra bit her tongue to keep herself from breaking down again. Then again, maybe it would garner her some actual sympathy from her beloved grandmother. She heard Kirsten leave, and Deanna come in. They didn’t say anything, the joy from earlier ruined.

“It’s an eggnog chocolate swirl pie,” Deanna said, holding it up for Kendra to work her freeze breath on it. Kendra nodded.

“We should leave,” Kendra said quietly. “First thing tomorrow. I can’t stay here. She…well, I just can’t stay.” Deanna nodded. They’d leave before first light. They could even fly all the way there, instead of taking that seven-hour train ride. Deanna would just make sure to bundle herself up properly.

Kendra’s conversation with Kirsten had left her feeling empty. Taking the pie upstairs, the two women sat in bed, eating out of the dish with two forks. Eventually, tuckered out from pie intake and emotional stress, Kendra fell asleep. Deanna sighed, brushing the other woman’s hair out of her face. Then, she took the fork from Kendra’s limp hand, and brought everything downstairs.

On her way back upstairs, she hesitated, biting her lip. She really shouldn’t get involved. It wasn’t her place, and this wasn’t her family. But Deanna had never been one to keep her nose out of things that didn’t concern her. Most of her nighttime activities were because she’d stuck her nose where it really shouldn’t have been. But this was different. Still, she couldn’t stand to see Kendra’s relationship with her most loved grandmother fall apart. And all she could do was try.

She found herself standing by the door, watching Kirsten sitting in the rocking chair on the porch. Taking a deep breath, she stepped outside, sitting down next to the older woman.

“I have nothing to say to you,” Kirsten said, tersely.

“Okay,” Deanna nodded. “You don’t have to say anything. I just ask that you listen. Ma’am, Kirsten is _your_ granddaughter. And…and I’ve been in Kendra’s shoes before. My parents never did come to terms with my being a lesbian. And you want to know the last time I had any contact with them? It’s been almost fourteen years. And I don’t think we’ll ever speak again. My parents were against everything that I am, and when we severed ties, I felt both relieved, and broken. It was the worse day of my life, and I’ve faced down the twin towers. Because I’m alone, now. And I don’t want Kendra to end up like me.

She’s your granddaughter, and you love her. Your love and support shouldn’t depend on her conforming to societal norms. She’s a person. And I haven’t known her nearly as long as you have. And I don’t love her nearly as much, but I still do. I love your granddaughter, and in the short time I’ve been blessed with her presence, she’s become the most wonderful, amazing, and intelligent person I’ve ever known.

Please. You don’t have to like me. You don’t even have to listen to her talk about her love life ever again. But you cannot turn your back on her. She deserves better. And I’m not saying that’s me. But it is you. And your support would mean the world to her. Love unconditionally. Nothing has changed about Kendra. She’s still the same woman she was two days before.

Kendra and I both know this world isn’t a good place for women like us. Don’t make it any worse. Now I’ve said my part. It’s time you do yours. We’re leaving tomorrow, just so you know.”  Deanna stood, not knowing if her words would have any impact. But she had to try. She went inside, leaning her forehead on the closed door. A hand, ice cold, gently touched her shoulder. Perhaps it was a tribute to how much she’d gotten used to Kendra’s present in the past few days, but Deanna didn’t react with instant violence.

Weakly, Kendra hugged her. She kissed Deanna’s forehead in appreciation. It was more than anyone else had done, and more than Kendra could have wished for.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more,” Deanna said, sagging against the taller woman. She wished she could take on the other woman’s burden. After all, she’d done it all before.

Kendra sighed. She would be okay. She had to be. Dropping her arms, she slowly led Deanna back upstairs. Closing the door to their room, she slid down it, sighing. Deanna sat next to her, knocking knees. Kendra smiled weakly, resting her head against the other woman’s.

Wordlessly, Kendra handed Deanna a crumpled envelope. Inside, Deanna’s payment in full. Deanna turned the envelope over in her hand, staring at it for a long moment. Then, she tossed it aside, cupping Kendra’s face. But though she moved closer, she stopped inches from Kendra’s lips. Uncertainly, she looked at Kendra, waiting. The redhead nodded, wrapping her arms around Deanna’s waist. They kissed, slowly, passionately, leaving both women wanting so much more.

Deanna pulled back after another moment. She didn’t want to start anything with Kendra in such a state. But Kendra shook her head, pulling Deanna onto her lap. She needed to feel something other than emptiness. And Deanna winced slightly, knowing this was not the best circumstance to make love under.

“I won’t regret it in the morning,” Kendra said. “I think we’ve been dancing around this for ages, not just the past few days. I- I used to watch you fight, back in the day. And I hated you. Because I wanted you. You were everything I had ever wanted, and I thought the only way to get your attention was to become a competitor. And, I think somewhere along the way, I forgot that in my need to win. But, these past few days, I’ve just been reminded of just how right my initial feelings were. You _are_ powerful, but you’re so much more.

Right now, I want you. When we leave this place, I’ll still want you. And not just for sex. I mean, if you want. But I would love to take you out for a fancy dinner with no bigoted family members, or snow, or supervillainy. Just Deanna and Kendra. It’s okay if you don’t want-”

In response, Deanna tugged Kendra by the collar, kissing her deeply. Kendra made a small noise in the back of her throat, and if she wasn’t a real-life supervillain she’d have called it a whimper. Deanna tugged Kendra’s hair lose, running her fingers through the thick strands. Kendra gasped, leaning back against her forearms, as Deanna straddled her hips. Feeling the hard wood floors press against her uncomfortably, she easily lifted the smaller woman, flying them to the bed.

“Neat trick,” Deanna commented with a smirk. She tugged Kendra’s now-wrinkled shirt from the waistband of her pants, and began undoing the buttons. Kendra flushed, reaching for Deanna’s shirt. Unsure, she didn’t attempt to take out Deanna’s hair tie. Better to keep all of that hair contained, or it would just be everywhere. She did, however, unbutton Deanna’s jeans, shoving then down off her slim hips. Less than gracefully, they managed to wrestle her out of them, until she was just in her underwear. Kendra was still mostly dressed, something Deanna intended to change immediately.

“You’re beautiful,” Kendra breathed, licking her lips in anticipation. “You- oh!” Deanna began trailing soft kisses along Kendra’s jawline. Kendra groaned, tilting her head back. She could feel Deanna fumbling with her belt, but didn’t have the presence of mind to do much more than lift her hips in acquiescence.

Deanna could only marvel at the breathtaking sight in front of her. Kendra Murney, beautifully flushed, hair a disheveled mess, and thighs deliciously parted. Her eyes were glassy, and lips swollen. God, seeing the beautiful woman so clearly aroused sent pleasant tingles down Deanna’s spine. Not to mention her pussy.

Surging forward, Deanna captured Kendra’s lips in hers. She pushed the other woman’s blouse off her shoulders, followed by her bra. They both silently thanked whatever beings were out there that had made Kendra wear the front-clasp one that morning.

Kendra’s nipples were already stiff and waiting. But Deanna wanted to take her time. She cupped a small, pale breast, running her thumb over the sensitive flesh. Kendra keened, pulling the other woman’s head closer to her breasts. Deanna grinned, darting out the tip of her tongue to flick at the hardened bud. Kendra cursed, arching her back into Deanna’s touch.

Deanna pulled away, much to Kendra’s disappointment. Sternly, though the smirk betrayed her true feelings, she asked whether or not Kendra could keep quiet. After all, there were still others in the house. And it was only mid-afternoon. They wouldn’t want any sort of unwanted audiences to wander in. This sobered Kendra just a tad. Sliding the smaller woman off of her, she quickly got up to lock the door.

The Murney family didn’t ever lock their doors, and that in and of itself would have alerted anyone to what they were doing, but Kendra didn’t care. She didn’t care what they would think. All she wanted was Deanna.

Hurrying back to the bed with less poise than her pride would have been okay with, Kendra quickly pulled her blouse completely off, the bra falling soon after. On the bed, Deanna unhooked her own bra, and grabbed Kendra’s waist, pulling her onto the bed.

For just a moment, they lay in a tangled heap, just enjoying the feeling of flesh on flesh. Deanna purred unabashedly, nuzzling Kendra’s neck. She nipped at her pulse point, eliciting a soft groan. Kendra rolled her hips, desperate for some sort of contact.

Deanna settled between her legs, hesitating for just a moment, though she masked it as coy teasing. In truth, she was nervous. She, supervillain and Senior Software Engineer, was nervous. Because what if she did something wrong? What if she accidently set something on fire? It had been known to happen before. Kendra sensed her hesitation, and softly traced down her clavicle, telling her to take her time.

Deanna nodded, taking a steadying breath. She cupped Kendra’s face in her hands, kissing her. Then, she slowly peppered the taller woman with minute kisses down her abdomen. Kendra squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip to keep from moaning. She was on cloud nine as Deanna licked at her satin covered pussy. She rocked up, moaning loudly. Quickly, she pressed a hand over her mouth, but it did little to muffle the sounds of pleasure welling up in her throat. She was shaking with both arousal and the effort to keep silent. When Deanna ran her thumb over her erect clit, she couldn’t take it.

“S-stop,” she gasped, pulling away. Deanna immediately retreated, looking startled and anxious. It wasn’t, Kendra gasped as she tried to catch her breath, anything Deanna did. But she just knew she wouldn’t be able to keep quiet. Some of the tension drained out of Deanna’s shoulders, as she crawled up to lay next to the still-recovering woman. Kendra rolled over, on top of the smaller woman, kissing her senseless. The only question was; could Deanna keep silent? Deanna nodded frantically, bucking her hips as Kendra’s thigh came to rest between her legs.

Kendra was careful. Deanna, though stronger than anyone she’d ever met, was still physically so much smaller than she was. So, she tempered down the animalistic need to ravage this woman. To force out excruciating pleasure until even Deanna could not help but scream with release. She resisted the urge to impatiently tear the other woman’s lace underwear from her body, and fuck her raw. Deanna wouldn’t like that, she reminded herself. Deanna, for her part, was grateful for the cautious care Kendra was taking. She didn’t like receiving during rough sex. She was just too small, too distasteful of penetration. She didn’t tend to receive at all, really.

So, Kendra took her gently. Kissing Deanna’s parted lips, swallowing the soft mewling noises, she trailed her long fingers under the waistband of her underwear, over her soaked slit. Deanna didn’t cry out, even as Kendra swirled her moistened finger over her sensitive clitoris. But she did grip Kendra’s hair just a bit tighter, clamp her thighs together a bit harder.

“Please,” Deanna whispered, languidly. She said it without – much to Kendra’s disappointment – any trace of desperation. But she could hear the quiet amusement. The low desire pooling in Deanna’s throat. She wanted her, but not because of some primal need to cum. Deanna wanted her because she was Kendra. Because she was who she was. And no one had ever treated sex like this with the redhead before. It was always desperation, lust, and an acute need for release that triggered it. Hard, fast, rough. That was what Kendra knew. That was what Deanna knew. This. This was new territory for them both.

Deanna hummed in approval as Kendra dragged her soaked underwear down and off her legs. She shifted back, arranging the pillows to give her more support. Kendra licked her lips, pondering whether Deanna would prefer he fingers or her tongue.

“Fingers,” Deanna murmured, reading her thoughts. “If you use your tongue, I may not be able to stay this quiet. Besides, if you use your fingers, that tongue of yours can find some other thing to occupy it.” Kendra grinned, sliding flush against the other woman. She began rubbing small circles over Deanna’s clit, applying the barest pressure. No need to rush, after all. Deanna tilted her head back, sighing contentedly in pleasure. Then, she turned to face Kendra, drawing her lips closer.

They set the pace, slowly. Deanna rolled her body upwards almost lazily. Kendra’s fingers seemed more intent on just tracing patterns than making Deanna cum. They kissed softly, Deanna trembling ever so slightly as Kendra hooked a leg over her hips, drawing her closer. The positioning was awkward, leading her hand to start cramping up. So, Deanna pulled away. They readjusted themselves, Kendra finding a position that didn’t cause sharp pains to shoot up her wrist.

She kept up her ministrations, groaning softly as Deanna’s hands came to rest on her waist and breasts. The only sign that what Kendra was doing had any effect on Deanna was the subtle twitching of her clit, and trembling of her thighs.

Her orgasm crept up on her, tenderly cresting over her, rather than crashing against her. Deanna sighed, her body slowly arching in pleasure. It was a tender climax, not nearly mind blowing. But then, it wasn’t meant to be. Deanna smiled, basking in the blissful afterglow. Kendra withdrew her hand, absently sucking them clean.

They lay against each other, dozing. Kendra felt just as satisfied as though she’d cum herself. She didn’t know for how long they lay unmoving, but what seemed like hours later, there was a soft knock at the door. Kira, telling them that dinner was ready, had a knowing tone in her voice. Kendra groaned, flinging an arm over her face.

“We don’t have to go,” Deanna murmured, peacefully curled up in a tight ball. She knew they’d only get strange looks, and angry glares. And Kendra didn’t deserve that. If they stayed here, they could just laze about forgetting the rest of the world. But she knew Kendra had her pride. And so, reluctantly she got up.

Deanna’s hair was easy to sort out. After running her fingers through it a few times, she shoved it up and back into a ponytail. Kendra’s, not so much. But together they managed to tame it down into something presentable. Getting cleaned up and dressed in record time, they quickly descended the steps.

Kendra ignored the glares her mother sent her, and the disappointment her Nana radiated. Kassidy and Kimberly happily chattered away, sensing the need to dispel the tension. To her left, Deanna picked at her food, listening politely to the two girls. She seemed to not even notice the looks she received. Kendra supposed she was used to it by now. To her right, Kira squeezed her hand in support.

“Deanna and I are leaving tomorrow,” Kendra announced, after the plates had been cleared. “We won’t be coming back. Not until something changes, and quite frankly, it’s been too long for me to be very hopeful anything will.”

Kendra didn’t hold her breath for a miracle. The next morning, at first light, the two women stood on the porch. They’d said their goodbyes to those who mattered last night. Now, they exchanged looks before shooting off into the sky.

The flight home took half the time as the flight there. Touching down on Kendra’s balcony, they warily glanced around for anyone who might have seen them.

“You know,” Kendra said, shifting from foot to foot. “We wouldn’t have to be quiet here.” Deanna grinned, pulling the taller woman into the apartment. And true to her word, Kendra was not a quiet person.

They were supervillains. It wasn’t an easy relationship by any means. Disagreements sometimes escalated into full-on brawls, and their rivalry was as strong as ever, stronger even. Now, competitions to see who could nab the goodie of the hour had more weight than ever. But it didn’t take long for the two competitive women to work out a deal. No longer intent on killing each other at every opportunity, they instead decreed that the winner would be allowed to do whatever she pleased as a reward. Sometimes, it was sex, other times it was fancy dinners. Requests for deep tissue massages, and simply a night spent without any distractions.

They didn’t agree on everything, and more than once one of them had stormed out in a rage. Once, weeks had gone by without a single word. But after Kendra had finally returned home to find Deanna wrapped in a pile of blankets, and clutching Kendra’s shirt, they had a long discussion, and it never happened again. Because, really, Kendra and Deanna loved each other. And after seven months, they hung up their supervillain masks for good. It wasn’t, after all, like they ever did much more than rescue priceless artifacts and return them to their rightful places, and take down rich bastards. Really, they were the least malicious supervillains the world had ever seen.

And so, it came to pass that the woman of ice and the woman of fire became just Kendra and Deanna permanently. And as they burned their ‘costumes’ together, a weight seemed to lift, leaving them feeling almost relieved. Their world without their nighttime activities was never quite the same, but Deanna admitted she’d never been happier.

And suddenly, a year went by. Kira and the kids were due in town later that afternoon, and Kendra and Deanna were lazing in bed. They’d scrubbed the small apartment from top to bottom yesterday, leaving them time to just breathe. Deanna had curled up, laying her head on Kendra’s breast just listening to the steady beat of her heart. This was her favorite stolen moment.

A tentative knock at the door startled her out of her reverie. Kendra huffed, willing herself to find the energy to stand up. Another knock forced her up. She slipped on her robe, heading for the door. God help whoever it was, because Kendra did not take kindly to being interrupted.

She opened the door a bit more forcefully than she’d intended, angry demand on the tip of her tongue. It was her Nana. She stared, open mouthed.

“Merry Christmas,” Kirsten said, softly. Collecting herself, Kendra quickly stepped aside for her to enter. She stood warily, unsure what to do. Kirsten, it seemed, didn’t quite know either. Finally, though, the older woman enveloped her granddaughter in a tight hug. Kendra gasped, but slowly wrapped her arms around her. She was struck then, by just how thin and frail the old woman was. She’d never noticed before.

“Kendra,” Deanna called from the bedroom, padding out in her bare feet. “Who’s at the- oh. Hello.” Deanna waved awkwardly, tugging at the hem of her tee-shirt. Kirsten approached her, and as a tribute to how brave Deanna was, she didn’t run. Though, when Kirsten gave her a small hug of her own, she was sorely tempted. Confusedly patting the woman on the back, Deanna shot Kendra a look.

But Kirsten had come to apologize. One year later, and she was ready. Kendra was _her_ granddaughter, and nothing was going to change that. With tears in their eyes, the three women huddled on the couch, basking in the soft glow of the fire. As Kendra sat between the two most important women in her life, she decided that everything had been worth it in the end.

Above her head, Kirsten playfully dangled a sprig of mistletoe. Kendra’s breath hitched, as she smiled. This was not just the tolerance of her mother. This was complete acceptance and encouragement. And really, that was all she’d ever needed. And though Deanna rolled her eyes heavily at the cliché, she didn’t complain as Kendra drew her closer, kissing her deeply.

Kendra smiled against Deanna’s lips. There was nowhere on earth she’d rather be. It was the holiday season, and Kendra had to agree that it was truly the most wonderful time of the year.


End file.
